User talk:Stoemstar
Re: Yeah sure fam.— Never stop believing. 02:50, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey you on skype? I was hoping to talk to you.— Never stop believing. 02:53, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Ye I just sent a message.— Never stop believing. 03:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Could you message me instead? — Never stop believing. 03:22, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm just gonna kill off Brambleface bc I'm doing a plot where me and Beau have mc's in wc so you can choose whoever is going to get it after Roseleaf.— Never stop believing. 16:33, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ShrikeXWigeon Kits and Plot Hey, Fez and I are doing a plot with Shrikeface and Wigeonrose. Their first litter will be killed by Shrikeface and I was wondering if you wanted one? P.S I posted as Ospreystorm to Swiftstorm.— Never stop believing. 15:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I have this idea plot if your open to hearing this one. It's for AC.— Never stop believing. 16:09, January 8, 2016 (UTC) http://warriors-into-the-wild.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity if your looking to join another wiki I could use some help here as well as a few staff members.— Never stop believing. 17:19, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Ye I'll check later. We're about to celebrate my step sister's birthday so It may be a while.— Never stop believing. 23:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey could I do Fir that Grows steadily charart? Once the blank is finished?— Never stop believing. 18:11, January 13, 2016 (UTC) If your up to it is there a way you could do Whinchatstorm's set. I'm hoping she'll be able to become leader, but if not its all cool but anyway. I'll have her appearance section filled out soon.— Never stop believing. 18:21, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Alright! That works for me.— Never stop believing. 23:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ?? you should totally share your chararting secrets i can't get over with how gorgeous your chararts look :o ~ Fox ☁️ I Swear I Lived ☁️ 09:24, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat chat then I lost my phone with skype on it— Never stop believing. 02:34, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure. When will you make the tom for mapleflower— Never stop believing. 20:11, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey is it cool if White is still mates with Shadow?— Never stop believing. 22:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Whitestorm Sure, but I was wondering if Whitestorm could still be Shadowfang's mate? When I owned her I was gonna have her move to SplC.— Never stop believing. 00:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yo is it cool if Rookheart mentors one of my apps?— Never stop believing. 16:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh ok. I wasn't sure if that was allowed or not. Thanks for telling me.— Never stop believing. 13:59, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam, would Whitestorm and Shadowfang ever have kits? Legit Boss 16:47, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Adoption I know you're probably busy, but I thought it'd be worth asking: Would you mind approving some adoption requests? If you've got something else to do, I understand, I'm just hoping to start updating their pages. Thanks a ton! Silverstar 15:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you'd do POplarkits set? It'd be from kit to leader. Also can you post in SuC so I can finish off the Ospreystorm plot? As well in WC? Also would it be possible to join one of the new tribes? Since its been months since I've been in any trouble. Legit Boss 15:49, March 29, 2016 (UTC) OK, thanks. Legit Boss 16:02, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Aren't we doing that plot in WC with Mapleflower and whatever tom you chose? Legit Boss 16:05, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright, works for me. Legit Boss 16:08, March 29, 2016 (UTC) The Sea Riders Um I saw nothing wrong with how it was formatting seeing it was formatting differently than the clans and such. 12:51, April 20, 2016 (UTC)